Insult To Injury
by Echo-Three
Summary: Shortly After the events of The Crystal Star, Han pays a visit to Shug Ninx, who has disturbing news about the Republic’s plans to honour an old flame and her squadron.
1. Chapter 1 Return To Nar Shaddaa

**Insult To Injury**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and I'm not profiting from this so please don't sue me.

**Summary**: Shortly After the events of **The Crystal Star**, Han pays a visit to Shug Ninx, who has disturbing news about the Republic's plans to honour an old flame and her squadron

**Chapter 1: Return To Nar Shaddaa **

Han pulled himself out of his bunk; he could hear Chewie yelling from the cockpit that they had arrived. "I'll be up there in a minute, keep your fur on," he said as he groggily made his way towards the cockpit. When he arrived, he glanced at the course Chewie had plotted, and then turned on the ship's comm and said, "This is Captain Han Solo of the _Millennium Falcon_ requesting permission to land at Shug's Space Barn".

"_Millennium Falcon_ this is Shug Ninx welcome back Han, please tell me you're not being chased by bounty hunters again," Shug joked.

"No way, Shug," Han replied "Luke wanted Leia and the kids to take a vacation at the academy for a few days, so I decided to take off and visit some old friends."

"Glad to here it," Shug replied "by the way, before I forget, Salla told me to tell you that the next time you need a ship she is not here."

"Come on, Shug, you're not telling me she's still sore about losing the _Starlight Intruder, _is she," Han guessed.

"Oh yeah, Han, better keep your distance from her. By the way, have you heard the rumour about Red Hand?" Shug asked.

"Nope, should I have?" Han asked.

"Well, maybe we should take this conversation up when we can't be listened to," Shug suggested.

"Whatever you say Shug, I'm coming in," Han said as he began his descent. All he could think about was how something about a dead girlfriend of his could make Shug so secretive.

As Han landed the _Falcon, _about twenty smugglers approached the landing pad, each with a look of pure determination on their faces. When Han exited the_ Falcon, _he was shocked to discover that he recognised most of them, and that at the lead of the pack was none other then Talon Karrde, the leader and creator of the Smugglers Alliance. Whatever was going on must be big, if Karrde was there, assuming this wasn't just a social call. With Karrde that was very unlikely, although Han had figured one thing out; this was going to be an interesting day.


	2. Chapter 2 Karrde's Proposal

**Insult To Injury**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and I'm not profiting from this so please don't sue me.

**Summary**: Shortly After the events of **The Crystal Star**, Han pays a visit to Shug Ninx, who has disturbing news about the Republic's plans to honour an old flame and her squadron

Chapter 2: Karrde's Proposal 

After he was introduced to several Smugglers Alliance representatives and had gotten reacquainted with several old smuggling buddies he was ushered into Shug Ninx's office. The office contained only one occupant: a very angry-looking Lando Calrissian.

"Han it's good to see you," Lando said, "I just wish it were under better circumstances"

"So you're the guy who has everyone so serious, what did you do lose Nar Shaddaa in a game of sabacc?" Han guessed.

"I wish it were that funny" Lando answered "you remember that old girlfriend of yours, the one that ripped off over fifty smugglers who helped the Rebel Alliance take out Ylesia. Well, the Hutts are giving the Republic some land on Ylesia, and the Republic is planning to build a monument to her squadron there. The worst part of it is that they are putting over two billion credits into the project, credits I might add that should be going to the smugglers who risked their lives for the Rebellion and were then cheated because the Rebellion needed the money, I don't know about you but I think its time they paid up; not just to the ones who were cheated, but to the families of those who died and were unable to collect!"

"Lando; first of all I would just like to say that I do agree with you," Han replied "but do you think the Republic is going to just give a bunch of smugglers that kind of money when they can use it to glorify themselves. They're never going to do it especially with Ackbar and Fey'lya on the council; it just will not happen buddy."

"That Han is why we need you badly" Lando replied "Karrde has come up with a plan that will ensure that the Republic will have to answer our demands; I think he should take it from here."

"Okay, now as you know," Karrde said "when the Republic throws one of its pat-ourselves-on-the-back parties they like to invite all the people who they think people will recognise to say a few words. Now, we have learned from a good source that the Republic wants you there because they know you were at that battle. Now they are going to probably write you a speech talking about how great Red Hand was since they don't want you to actually speak your mind. But what you're going to do is deliver a speech the Smugglers Alliance created outlining our demands and our intention to sue the government and cut off our services to the Republic if our demands are not met. So do you still think that it will not work?"

"Well Karrde with a plan like that I definitely have to admit that it might work, but just out of curiosity, what do you get out of this?" demanded Han.

"Han I am shocked," Karrde replied, "I thought you understood me. I may be a smuggler but I protect my employees, and besides that, if we let this slide the Republic may start cheating us more often and before you know it we're their new free shipping company."

"Well I guess I can buy that," Han said "By the way who is the nerf herder who came up with the idea of letting me speak?"

"Oh I thought you would never ask," Karrde laughed, "Borsk Fey'lya"

"Borsk Fey'lya was the guy who suggested I speak?" Han said in surprise, "What gave him that crazy idea?"

"Well, to be perfectly honest not many people knew about it and most of them are dead," Karrde answered.

" This is going to be fun," Han laughed, "So when am I supposed to be asked anyway."

"Captain Solo, Captain Solo!" Threepio said as he scuttled up.

"Oh yeah… I forgot I brought Goldenrod with me" Han growled, "What do you want?"

"Captain Solo, you have a call from Coruscant" Threepio replied.

"Well, Professor, who's it from" Han replied

"Well, Captain Solo, I do wish you…"

"Shut-up and spit it out before I let Chewie take you apart," Han yelled.

"Very well. Councillor Borsk Fey'lya," Threepio replied in a very petulant voice.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, okay" Han sighed as he went into the _Falcon _and activated the comlink, putting on his best sabacc face so that Fey'lya wouldn't suspect anything was going on.


	3. Chapter 3 I Smell A Vrelt

**Insult To Injury**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and I'm not profiting from this so please don't sue me.

**Summary**: Shortly After the events of **The Crystal Star**, Han pays a visit to Shug Ninx, who has disturbing news about the Republic's plans to honour an old flame and her squadron

**Chapter 3: I Smell a Vrelt**

Han stepped into the cockpit and immediately noticed the beeping holonet transceiver indicating that a message is waiting to be played, proceeding to the controls he activated the holonet receiver and sat down to view the message. He hit the receive button and Fey'lya appeared on the projector.

"Captain Solo, I hope I find you well, I understand from your¼ charming wife that you are visiting some of your more, shall we say, eccentric colleagues. Leia had many interesting things to say... Apparently the fifteenth anniversary of the battle of Ylesia is coming up. Imagine that it has been fifteen years since those brave souls risked everything for the sake of our freedom".

"Oh you don't need to tell me. I was there," Han said nonchalantly.

"Really you were there, had no idea that there were any rebels still alive from that battle. Oh wait you were still a smuggler back then. However I have heard stories from General Torbul that several courageous smugglers played a minor role in the battle, I assume you were among them. You must have been pretty brave to join a battle with people you didn't know. But perhaps you did know one of them, say a personal associate perhaps," Fey'lya purred. "Of course if you had such a... friend, I am sure you would have told Leia about it. After all I doubt you are the type to keep things from your wife, are you?"

"Of course not" said Han who did not like where this was going at all.

"You know I just had a brilliant idea, the Senate is planning a dedication ceremony of a monument to Red Hand. We chose them since they fought the hardest in the battle. Considering that you were there, perhaps you might like to say a few words. I understand that this is sudden. I'll tell you what... You show up at Ylesia in four days and I will have the speech written for you, now isn't that fair?" Fey'lya eagerly said.

"Yeah Fey'lya, I guess it is. Well you have a deal. I'll see you in four days". Han reached for the comm and cut the connection. _May you be sent to the nine hells for all eternity you stinkin' vrelt_ he thought. "Chewie star prepping the Falcon I need to discuss a few things with Karrde, but first I need your honest unbiased opinion on something, should I take Karrde's offer and defend the smugglers, sell them out like a womp rat and help Fey'lya or just stay out of it."

"Hurrrunnnhh."

"Yeah I guess that is the coward's way out. I'll go tell Karrde he's got a deal." Han walked out of the ship to meet with Karrde.

Han walked back into Shug's office to find Karrde waiting for him.

"Well Han what did Fey'lya have to say", Karrde asked expectantly.

"Oh you know the usual... How are you, do me a favour or I'll ruin your life, nothing major,'' he replied.

"And just how exactly is he planning to ruin your life this time."

"He's going to reveal to Leia that Bria is a former girlfriend." Han replied vehemently

"So," Karrde asked.

"So! I never took you for dense, Karrde. All he needs to do is point out that we almost got married and Leia will start wondering why I never mentioned her and if I loved Bria more then her."

Karrde laughed, "Is that all your worried about? Oh come on Han. All you need is another perspective on things. After all, you were really angry after she betrayed everyone at Ylesia and had the gall to ask you to join her in betraying your friends too. It probably hurt too much to talk about it back then and I am sure by now the relationship doesn't seem important enough to mention."

"You know Karrde, sometimes you can be really devious.

"That was only smart. Devious will cost you a thousand credits."


End file.
